dayisfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies For Teaching English
Those are differents strategies for teachin english: 1. What are they doing? this game consists in show to the Sts several images in class, so that they identify the routine activities that make different people in form oral, the unit material is carry impression of pictures. 2. Look the pictures and responde different questions? *Talk about the people in the picture and what are they occupations. *Where are these people?, and what thing do you see? *What is the date? What time is it? *Create a conversation for betty and mr.handy. *What do you study? Why? *Tell me how to getfrom this building to the bank. *You are driving a car. Where are you doing? Who is which family? *What sport do you like? when do you play (wacht) them? *Talk abouta person in your family. Describe the person. the material that do you need are pictures with this differents aspect, show us in the questions. 3.Write a short story: Which some images distributed in several leaves, these students will carry out a short story following the sequencial order of the images once written the story, the Sts will show it to the teacher in oral form. 4.Manila envelopes: In several manila envelopes, distributed in differentsimages such as: people, animal, landscape scenes, sail objects, and emotion scenes. The Teacher indicates in each wall of the classroom several categories such as: commun, proper, plural, singular, concret and abstract. The game consists in that the Sts relate the imagesin the manila envelope and they distribute them according to the category in the wall of the classroom, and for finish the Sts will give a small explanation of the bacause they choseto place taht image with this category. 5. Recycle game: This game is very easyto adapt it to any topic that you this seeing in the class, withsome how many united leaves forming a monopoly and a die, you can begin to play. The leaves should take in the part of up the question sign, return-lost or advant spaces; this leaves are enumerated and in small piace of paper enumerated they are written for separated the questions and punishments that it took the game. When one of the Sts lance the die and east falls in the questions sign, the one should choose one of the paper pieces so that they observes which is the question that they should answer and so forth with the punishments. 6. The clock: This game consists on manufacturing a clock where differents quetionare distributedin every hour of the clock, in small pices of paperit was placed by the part of up the number and for the part of below the question. When the Sts rotates the clock and the pointer of this indicated any hour, the Sts will choose one of the numbers that are located in that suitable hour, and after choosing the number this she-he will answer the question of the number that she-he chose. 7. Listen to music: The teacher for several groups and it distributes different allusive images to a song. Each group listened a diffrent song with which they should form the sequence of this song. 8. Debate: The teacher introduces a topic to debate it in class and it divides to the group in two. Th Sts pay attention to the information that the teacher speaks; then the teacher formulates a question on the analyzed topic and the Sts will answer initial question and then to formulate a new question and so forth. 9. Bingo: The teacher manufacturares a giant bingo in cardboard, and it takes different prizes to gives to the Sts that win the bingo while they play. The Sts divide in different groups to begin to play. 10. Role play: The tecaher introduces any topic and it organizes a role play with his Sts so that they present it during the class, and develop his talkative and dramatic abilities.